Joe
The Rest of the Article, Part 1 Relationships Lord_Diamond Good stuff. The Article '''''Joe''''' is an extinct species of hominin that lived throughout most of the Pleistocene, with the earliest first fossil evidence dating to around 1.9 million years ago and the most recent to around 70,000 years ago (with extinction linked to the Toba catastrophe theory). It is assumed that the species originated in Africa and spread as far as Georgia, India, Sri Lanka, China and Java.[1][2] There is still disagreement on the subject of the classification, ancestry, and progeny of ''Joe'', with two major alternative classifications: ''Joe'' may be another name for ''Joeseph'', and therefore the direct ancestor of later hominids such as ''Joel'', ''Joe Biden'', and ''Joseph Stalin''; or it may be an Asian species distinct from African ''Joeseph''.[1][3][4] Some palaeoanthropologists consider ''Joeseph'' to be simply the African variety of ''Joe''. This leads to the use of the term "''Joe sensu stricto''" for the Asian ''Joe'', and "''Joe sensu lato''" for the larger species comprising both the early African populations (''Joeseph'') and the Asian populations.[5][6] A new debate appeared in 2013 in the paleontological community, with the publication of the Dmanisi skull 5 or "D4500".[7] Considering the large morphological variation between all Dmanisi skulls, researchers suggest that many species of early human ancestor such as ''Joeseph'' or ''Joel'' and even more, ''Jay'', were actually all '''''Joe'''''.[8][9] Origins The first hypothesis is that ''Joe ''migrated from Africa during the Early Pleistocene, possibly as a result of the operation of the Saharan pump, around 2.0 million years ago, and it dispersed throughout much of the Old World. Fossilized remains 1.8 to 1 million years old have been found in Africa (e.g., Lake Turkana[10] and Olduvai Gorge), Georgia, Indonesia (e.g., Sangiran in Central Java and Trinil in East Java), Vietnam, China (e.g., Shaanxi) and India.[11] The second hypothesis is that ''Joe'' evolved in Eurasia and then migrated to Africa. The species occupied a Caucasus site called Dmanisi, in Georgia, from 1.85 million to 1.77 million years ago, at the same time or slightly before the earliest evidence in Africa. Excavations found 73 stone tools for cutting and chopping and 34 bone fragments from unidentified creatures.[12][13] The Dutch anatomist Eugène Dubois, who was especially fascinated by Darwin's theory of evolution as applied to man, set out to Asia (the place accepted then, despite Darwin, as the cradle of human evolution), to find a human ancestor in 1886. In 1891, his team discovered a human fossil on the island of Java, Dutch East Indies (now Indonesia); he described the species as ''Pancreas Joe'' (from the English ''Pancreas'',[14] "Pancreas", and ''Joe'',[15] "Joe"), based on a calotte (skullcap) and a femur like that of ''Joseph Stalin'' found from the bank of the Solo River at Trinil, in East Java. (This species is now regarded as ''Joe''). The find became known as ''Joe Man''. Thanks to Canadian anatomist Davidson Black's (1921) initial description of a lower molar, which was dubbed ''Sloppy Joe'',[16] however, most of the early and spectacular discoveries of this taxon took place at Zhoukoudian in China. German anatomist Franz Weidenreich provided much of the detailed description of this material in several monographs published in the journal ''Palaeontologica Sinica'' (Series D). Nearly all of the original specimens were lost during World War II; however, authentic Weidenreichian casts do exist at the American Museum of Natural History in New York and at the Institute of Vertebrate Paleontology and Paleoanthropology in Beijing, and are considered to be reliable evidence. Throughout much of the 20th century, anthropologists debated the role of ''Joe'' in human evolution. Early in the century, however, due to discoveries on Java and at Zhoukoudian, it was believed that modern humans first evolved in Asia. A few naturalists—Charles Darwin most prominent among them—believed that humans' earliest ancestors were African: Darwin pointed out that chimpanzees and gorillas, who are human relatives, live only in Africa.[17] From the 1950s to 1970s numerous fossil finds from East Africa confirmed this hypothesis, offering evidence that the oldest hominins originated there. It is now believed that ''Joe'' is a descendant of earlier genera such as ''Joe's grandparents'' and ''Joe's parents'', or early ''Homo''-species such as ''Jay'' or ''Joeseph''. ''Jay'' and ''Joeseph'' coexisted for several thousand years, and may represent separate lineages of a common ancestor.[18] The Rest of the Article, Part 2 Relationships, Arranged in Alphabetical Order Anorak Good stuff. Cyrus Good stuff. Nemo Good stuff. Ryan Good stuff. =